Lou
Lou is a devil type of character playable in Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock, and is the last boss guitarist. Lou is unlockable once you beat him in a Guitar Battle at the end of any career on any difficulty. His name is a reference to 'Lu'cifer. You also unlock his Guitar called the "Obliviaxe", which looks like a skeleton corpse (the headstock is a horned skull, the fretboard is a spine, and the body is a rib cage). In single-player mode, Lou originally poses as the manager of the player's band. He signs the band after the performance in Mitch's Moose Lounge, unknowingly giving Lou possession of their souls. Lou reveals himself after the gig at Kaiju Megadome through the contract in red printing at the bottom claimed "Your soul is mine", along with flared red eyes. He also reveals himself as the god of the Rock Underworld, Hades. In the Co-op story, Lou appears after the band members are arrested because of the fire inadvertently started by their encore performance of Cities on Flame with Rock and Roll in their Backyard Bash. Lou makes a deal to set the band free as long as they perform for the prison inmates. Doing so, as soon as they step out of Shanker's Island, Lou drags them down to his domains. He is basically the Guitar Hero version of Satan. Lou, in his human form, also appears in the Guitar Hero III tutorial, antagonizing the God of Rock. Lou is not playable in Guitar Hero World Tour, but he appears in various cutscenes. In Guitar Hero: Metallica, his Glam band "The Poseurs" contend with Metallica Jr. for Metallica's auditioning, but is then sent back to Hell distraught after James Hetfield tricks him. In Guitar Hero: Smash Hits, he imprisons the God of Rock, takes on his guise, and then recruits Johnny Napalm, Axel Steel, Lars Umlaut and Casey Lynch to collect souls with an "artifact" while on stage in several famous venues, but then fails when the band gets ripped off by him and claims the artifact back and rescues the God of Rock, who then takes them to Quebec City. Description Lou's his name and gathering souls in exchange for musical prowess is his game. Meet him at the crossroads and leave your nerves on the porch or prepare to spend eternity tuning his guitars. Definitely a dog person. - Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock Outfit In the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and PC version of the game, Lou only has one outfit in the game called "Thick Izzy", which is a smaller version of the giant, hammer-toting brute in the background of Lou's Inferno. Described by Lou as "This really awesome sculpture I found at a garage sale". This puppet was given life and now serves as a mindless rhythm guitarist and bouncer for the underworld. - "Thick Izzy" shop description Trivia *Lou's texture files in GH3 are labeled "satan." *When beating Lou in the Guitar Battle of GH3, Lou repeatedly does an animation of him slowly looking down and lowering his guitar. *When finishing a song with Lou in GH3, he appears without his sunglasses on the results screen picture. *Lou is also playable in Guitar Hero Aerosmith. But only in the Wii And PS2 Versions. Gallery Image:Lou-GHWT.jpg|Lou briefly seen in the introduction of GH:WT. Lou 1.jpg|The Devil of Rock himself, Lou. 1 - HS5uBZ5.png|Lou's "Apollyon" Appearance in Guitar Hero Aerosmith 2 - 7IqZHLh.png|Lou's "Belial" Appearance in Guitar Hero Aerosmith 3 - QHObaVf.png|Lou's "King Tyrus" Appearance in Guitar Hero Aerosmith Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Guitar Hero III: Ledgends of Rock Category:Characters from Guitar Hero World Tour